


Birthday Kisses and Toasters

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, They're so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky
Summary: It's Steve's Birthday.It starts with breakfast and ends with blow jobs.





	Birthday Kisses and Toasters

Steve Rogers wakes up on July 4 to a cold bed. 

The alarm of finding himself alone sends a cold shock to his bones. Immediately his heart is pounding and he’s scanning the room. 

However, the room seems tidy and normal. The bed is still dented and sheets twisted where Sam and Bucky had been laying on either side of Steve. 

Steve’s heart rate slows and he hears a distant bang and a “What the shit, Barnes!” followed by some giggling. 

Steve peeks around the corner of the bedroom door, and the smell of frying eggs and burning toast wafts through the air. 

He can’t hide his smile as he steps into the open kitchen. 

Bucky is standing over the toaster, grey t shirt pulled tight over the muscles of his back. He’s wearing Steve’s favorite pajama bottoms, the ones that are just a little snug around his ass. 

Sam is right next to him, over the stove. He’s flips an omelet in the pan perfectly. Steve appreciates that Sam is wearing his shortest pajama shorts and a worn-thin shirt that hugs the thick muscles of his upper arms. 

Steve is a lucky man. 

Bucky’s right hand flinches up away from the toaster. He immediately punches the offending toaster with his metal arm, sending it into the backsplash with a horrible crack.

“Are you serious?” Sam glares at Bucky as Bucky pushes down the lever repeatedly to see if it still works. Every push of the lever is followed by the metallic compression of the spring and a plastic rattle. 

“This thing is ridiculous.” Bucky says, exasperation in his voice. 

Steve can’t hold in a quiet chuckle, which makes his boyfriends turn around to grin at him.

Before he knows it, Steve is wrapped in a one-armed hug from each side and synchronized kisses on his cheeks. 

“Good morning.” Bucky says.

“Happy Birthday,” Sam says with a little too much enthusiasm. “Ninety-nine years old,” he continues, “how does it feel, grandpa.”

Even the warm affection of his boyfriends can’t distract Steve from what’s happening on the kitchen counter.

“It’d feel a bit better if the kitchen wasn’t on fire.”

Bucky crosses the room in one quick stride and immediately grabs the fire extinguisher from the under the sink. It only takes a moment to put out the small orange flame that flickers from within the toaster.

They unplug the toaster just to be safe.

Sam finishes up the eggs. He makes them each an omelet, fat with veggies and cheese. They’re perfectly folded and perfectly cooked, Sam Wilson’s Steve is the only one who gets toast though. Bucky makes his coffee how Steve likes it, super strong. 

“We were going to bring you breakfast in bed.” Bucky explains between bits of omelet. 

“Nah, this is better,” Steve replies, “I get to eat with you, and I won’t get crumbs in the bed.”

“Yeah, we’ll dirty the sheets later.” Bucky says with a wide smile and cheesy wink. 

Sam almost chokes on his orange juice at that. 

After breakfast, they spend a long time trying to clean the kitchen. It doesn’t help that every few minutes Sam and Bucky have to stop to give Steve birthday kisses. “Only 75 more to go!” Bucky exclaims. 

They throw the toaster in the trash. Bucky sings Taps for their departed toaster, only slightly off-tune. Sam glances dramatically over the bin towards the horizon. 

After the toaster funeral, the three decide that they should probably go get a new one. Call it a birthday present. They get dressed, just throwing on some sweat pants and less-ratty looking t-shirts, and leave for the shop. 

They find a Target nearby that’s still open and begin their mission. Mission find a toaster on July 4th. Challenge: shops close early and none of them are great at picking out home goods. 

They strut around for awhile before finding the home-goods section. Once in the kitchen aisle, the three of them begin scoping out the toasters. 

“How many slots do we need?” Sam asks, toying with the levers on a display toaster. 

“There’s three of us, so I say we round up to four.” Bucky replies. 

Steve nods. He’s so engrossed in the text on a box that he flinches just barely when strong but gentle hands grip his shoulders and turn him toward Sam. Sam dips in for a quick kiss, soft and chaste but warm and intimate. “Number 24.”

Steve has never been great at disguising his facial expressions. His emotions always betray themselves in the press of his lips and line between his brows. 

Sam must notice the familiar line between Steve’s brows, because he raises a soft thumb to stroke a gentle line across Steve’s forehead. The simple gesture relaxes Steve. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam’s face is contorted with concern now.

Steve smiles and looks down. Sam’s hands are still resting gently on his shoulders. 

“I just,” Steve sighs before continuing, “I feel like I’m hogging all the attention or something.”

Bucky walks up behind Sam and wraps his right arm around the other man’s waist. 

“It is your birthday.” Bucky explains.

Steve continues, “I just like when it’s the three of us together, not just you two kissing and making food for me and giving me all the affection.”

“Do you feel like we’ve been giving you a bunch of attention and not spreading it evenly?” Bucky asks, trying to understand what his boyfriend is feeling.

“Yeah. I guess.” Steve replies. An embarrassed blush creeps up his chest and face, flushing his cheeks pink.

Sam smiles and turns, wrapping languid fingers around Bucky’s soft cheeks. He pulls the man into a brief kiss, pulling away with a quiet smack of lips. Steve can almost feel his heart brimming with affection when they kiss. He loves them so much.

Sam then pulls Steve in for another gentle kiss. 

“26.” Steve says as they pull apart. 

“Just remember, for Bucky’s birthday, we’ll have to give him 101 kisses.” Sam tells Steve. His lips are pulled up in a broad smile.

Steve smiles as he replies, “I can’t wait.” 

They eventually pick out a silver toaster. 4 slots. Steve insists on buying the simplest possible one. Bucky and Sam agree, they honestly don’t understand why a toaster has to be a complex appliance.

The three take their newly purchased toaster home. They are barely in the door before they’re unboxing it and plugging it into the wall. 

Bucky insists that they test-drive their new toaster. They each make themselves a slice, oohing and aweing dramatically at the mundane task of toasting bread. 

After toast, Sam and Bucky grab Steve’s hands and pull him toward their bedroom. Steve’s heart beats in his chest as they pull him in for another round of gentle kisses. 

30, 31, 32, 33.

“You’ve got a ways to go.” Steve teases. Bucky smiles as he backs Steve backward and down onto their bed. 

Sam settles next to Bucky. He runs a gentle hand down the muscles of Steve’s chest and abs. Sam dips down to kiss Steve on the lips. It’s more intense than their little pecks from earlier. This kiss is hot and wet, with the tips of their tongues gently teasing.

Bucky begins kissing down Steve’s jaw. 34, 35, 36. Onto his collar bone. 37, 38.

Sam and Bucky pull away from Steve for a moment. Steve tugs at the bottom of his own shirt to pull it over his head. 

Bucky and Sam share a kiss. Bucky swipes his tongue against Sam’s lips. Sam parts his lips and pulls Bucky closer. The kiss is hot and intimate. Bucky’s tongue reaches out for one last taste as their pull apart.

Steve is half-hard and blushing fiercely now. Satisfied at their new access to Steve’s skin, Sam and Bucky kiss gently down Steve’s chest and abs. Bucky spends a few moments, gently kissing each of Steve’s nipples until they’re hard under his lips and tongue. 

Sam kisses down Steve’s torso, using soft fingers to tug gently down on the waistline of his pants. 

Bucky moves so he’s kneeling on the bed above Steve. His needs just barely graze the top of Steve’s head. He runs firm hands over the flesh of Steve’s torso relishing the warmth under his fingers. 

When Steve’s hips buck involuntarily, Sam smiles against Steve’s skin. 

“Can I suck you off?” Sam asks, fingers curled around Steve’s hips. 

“Please.” Steve’s reply is breathy with arousal. 

Sam smiles broadly as he pulls down Steve’s pants. The movement is slow and fluid, getting his pants and underwear with one well-practiced motion. Bucky leans down for an upside-down kiss. 45. 

Sam gives Steve's now fully-erect cock a couple of gentle strokes. He pauses to spit on his hand to slick his palm a bit before giving Steve a few more strokes, slow and drawing it out.

Bucky watches as Sam places soft kisses along Steve’s hips and thighs. He counts each of them off. 46. 47. 48. 49....

Steve is squirming under Sam’s languid touches. Bucky moves forward, resting Steve’s head on his folded thighs. 

Finally, Sam shifts up and takes Steve into his mouth. Sam gently sucks on just the head. The wet heat is almost enough, but also makes Steve want more. 

Bucky’s hands trace small circles around Steve’s nipples, causing him to gasp and buck his hips slightly. 

Sam keeps his eyes on Steve’s, never breaking contact as he swallows Steve down almost all the way. 

Bucky can’t contain his moan at the sight of Sam working Steve’s dick. Sam starts slow, moving with the most practiced control and pace. But as their arousals increase, he bobs his head more quickly. His right hand strokes the base of Steve’s cock, where his lips don’t quite reach. he grabs Steve’s hand in his left, fingers intertwined. Steve leans up on his elbows on either side of Bucky’s knees. He watches Sam’s head bob up and down and can feel the heat coming off of Bucky who is over him. 

Bucky feels his own erection twitch when Sam glances up to make eye contact with him. Between the moans that escape Steve’s lips and the sight of Sam, so gentle and teasing, Bucky can barely contain himself. Everything feels so perfect in this moment, surrounded by the pleasure of the men he loves. 

Steve reaches up with his free hand toward Bucky, “I’m so close.” His words are low and almost gasping.

Bucky leans forward, whispering to Steve, “Come.”

With a choked gasp, Steve is coming. Sam runs gentle fingers over Steve’s torso as the other man’s muscles contract and pulsate. As Steve's orgasm takes him, Bucky presses a gentle kiss to his sweat-glistened brow. 

Sam slows the movements of his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock, working him through his orgasm. 

Sam swallows down the hot stickiness that shoots into his throat, feeling his own erection press uncomfortably against the front of his pants. 

Sam licks his lips as he pulls off of Steve’s dick. As Steve moves onto the bed, Bucky pulls him in for another hot kiss. Bucky runs fingers over the curves of Sam’s still-clothed torso, relishing in the heat wafting off of his skin, through his shirt. 

The three lay on the bed, sweat cooling and breathing slowing. Bucky and Sam try to ignore the pressure building in their respective groins. Today is about Steve. 

“I love you both so much.” Sam sighs.

“Nerd.” Bucky replies, teasingly.

The three men erupt in a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @enbybucky


End file.
